Off to War
by dolphintale204
Summary: War is a dreaded thing. It robs, steals, takes. She had sent him off to war, waving by the door, putting on a brave face. Months go by, nothing is heard. More often than not she cries herself to sleep. Every morning she looks for him, her golden hair shining in the sunlight as she holds onto the hope that she'll see his scarred eye again. After five years, when hope was leaving...


_**Off to War**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _War is a dreaded thing. It robs, steals, takes. She had sent him off to war, waving by the door, putting on a brave face. Months go by, nothing is heard. More often than not she cries herself to sleep. Every morning she looks for him, her golden hair shining in the sunlight as she holds onto the hope that she'll see his scarred eye again. After five years, when hope was leaving..._

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ﹕ I ᴅᴏɴ·ᴛ ᴏᴡɴ Fᴀɪʀʏ Tᴀɪʟ

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

"Bye Laxus! Stay safe!" Lucy shouted, waving to her husband. She put on the brightest smile she could, as she watched him walk down the dirt road, away from their small cabin. Laxus was going off to war, and Lucy didn't know when she'd see him again. Or if-

No. No, she mustn't think that way. She'll see him again, when the war is over.

Fiore had engaged in a war against another land, who was trying to take over Fiore. One man from every household must go fight for his country. Laxus had to go fight.

He was upset, distraught, when he heard the news. Lucy didn't want to make him worry any more, so she smiled and tried to act like how she always acted. Yet it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down and crying.

As his retreating figure was just about to disappear in the bend of the dirt road, she saw him lift up his arm and wave, though he didn't look back.

With that, he was gone.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

It has been a month since the beginning of the war. A long, worrying month. Lucy hadn't heard any news of him, but she knew he was alive.

She knew, because he promised he'd be back.

Being in the house alone was unbearable. Lucy was worried every waking second, and she had nothing to do. Lucy then made a decision. So that Laxus came back to a wonderful home, she went to Magnolia and found a job. She had to support herself until he came back. In the town of Magnolia, which was about half an hour's walk away, she found a job at Fairy Bakery.

Fairy Bakery, the only and largest bakery in Magnolia. The staff were all females, their husbands all had left to fight in the war just like Laxus. Each day, she was greeted by all the staff, and Lucy returned the greetings with a smile herself.

She could keep on smiling, like all the other Fairy Bakery females, because they knew their husbands would come back.

They knew, because their husbands promised them.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Their bakery was thriving. Lucy had learned how to be an exceptional cupcake decorator. Though there was a war, a war that has been going on for three months, people still had to eat, still had to give themselves some type of luxury. And that luxury came in the form of Fairy Bakery's baked goods. Levy's wonderfully flavored cupcakes, decorated beautifully by Lucy. Erza's cheesecakes, Mira and Lisanna's pies, and Evergreen's tarts. Oh, and you couldn't forget Juvia and Cana's amazing drinks, though some had alcohol in them.

Each day, all the females would keep on smiling. They wouldn't break down because they had to spread the hope and happiness to the townspeople who came to Fairy Bakery. It was good Lucy had gotten a job there. Everyone who worked there had their own losses. They were heartbroken as well. But they would all encourage each other, support each other whenever it was needed.

It was comforting.

It became a second home.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Fairy Bakery grew on Lucy. She now spent most of the time there, even after working hours, just to chat with the other workers.

She learned about the husbands of each of the girls. They shared some of their stories, and always ended up sniffling. Lucy shared a few of her stories with everyone, and she'd be crying at the end too.

The war had been going on for ten months now. Ten months without seeing Laxus. Lucy hoped that it would be over soon, but no war as large as this had ever ended so soon.

And so, Lucy and the other women shared their memories. They were trying to re-live them in this time of pain. They were trying to remember every little thing about their beloved one. Holding onto the memories of him until he came back.

Levy talked about her times by the fire with Gajeel. She would be reading, and he would be working on some small project, as Gajeel was a metal and woodworker. Sometimes, when they took a break, he'd tease her and they would spend the time laughing. The cheerful glow of the fire reflected in their eyes.

Erza shared her memories of Jellal. He was pretty quiet in public, but when they were at home, they would talk quietly. Sometimes they argued, but always made it up to each other.

Lisanna was married to Natsu. He designed fireworks, and would sometimes make a show just for Lisanna. They would enjoy watching the bursting colors at night, lying together in a large field of grass.

Eventually it was Lucy's turn. She told of the times when she and Laxus went out at night in the summer to stargaze. She shared about when he almost got struck by lightning in a storm, and arrived home with smoldering patches on his fur coat. (That story elicited many welcome laughs.) When they first got married, and when Lucy first cooked for him, she nearly burned down the house. They had to eat out, and Laxus needed to install new wooden floorboards. Lucy, after that, decided to take a few cooking lessons before attempting to cook again.

After the stories, each woman sat in silence for a while, with a faraway look in their eyes.

They were holding on.

Remembering.

And always, always hoping.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

One year and a half.

Eighteen months.

And the only word from Laxus; a birthday note saying 'Happy Birthday, Blondie!'

Lucy wished he would write more. Maybe how he was doing, if he had gotten familiar with any of his fellow soldiers. Who knows? Maybe he would meet the husbands of her friends that work in Fairy Bakery. Then he would come home, meet everyone, and see his soldier friends. They'd live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales.

 _Psh._ As if.

She wished that he would come home soon, she wished that the war would be over.

But over all, she wished for his safety.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Lucy watched as Erza turned the lock to the bakery. War had become harder on all of them. Nearly three years into it, food was starting to be rationed, and nobody were able to spare money to buy the baked goods Fairy Bakery made. Nobody could buy them, because the female workers didn't have enough materials to bake them. It was sad, seeing their beloved bakery locked up. Windows boarded. Dark and empty.

"We'll be back soon. Wait for us, okay?" Mira said softly, as if talking to an old friend.

Now what were they supposed to do? How were they supposed to survive?

Levy spoke up, asking a question many of them had on their minds. "We will see each other a lot, right?"

'Yes' and 'Of course' came from the now former workers of Fairy Bakery. Lucy, though, was silent.

"Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"I-" Lucy hesitated, before speaking the truth. "I don't think I'll be seeing you all as often anymore. I live about half an hour away. I came down here every day just for the bakery, and for you guys, but I don't think I will as often anymore..."

"Why?! You can't be leaving us now, we've been through so much together," said Lisanna.

All the girls around Lucy had tears in their eyes. They would really miss Lucy. They wanted to try and convince her to come down every day, but they could see that she wasn't going to budge.

"But," Lucy said, causing everyone to perk up, "I will come down every three days. Sometimes you all can come up to my cabin, and we can chat like we always do. Maybe have a gathering at each other's houses. We'll talk like always."

Everyone smiled.

They would miss their bakery, but they still had each other.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

True to their word, the women met up in the homes of each former baker every three days. Though the food was still rationed, they all made some kind of treat or snack to bring and share.

It was much more fun to eat with friends, than to eat alone, Lucy realized. At home, on the days she wasn't visiting her friends down in the town, she was reminded of Laxus.

Sometimes she'd see him outside the cabin through her window, on a nice autumn day. He was raking leaves up as wind tousled his hair. Then Lucy would blink, and he was gone. At night, when in bed, she would unconsciously think Laxus was lying right next to her. She'd snuggle towards the warmth. Only to wake up in the morning and find herself hugging the pillows and sheets.

The lack of work made her think of Laxus more and more often. It wasn't bad, but it brought up sad emotions lying in her. Lucy caught herself with a few tears trailing down her face when she was staring into space.

Wiping away her tears, she could not help but wonder what Laxus was doing right now, five years into the war.

Was he okay?

Right.

Of course he was.

She wanted this five year war to be over.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Her wish seemed to come true soon after that.

The war ended, exactly five years, three months, and twenty-two days after it began.

Fiore came out victorious.

Soldiers who had fought in the war (those who had not died bravely or gone missing in action) were going to be sent home.

They would be sent home in alphabetical order of town and city. Magnolia, being in the middle of the list of towns, would have to wait another two months before the soldiers returned home.

Lucy was glad she didn't live in a town that began with the letter Y or Z.

Those towns would have to wait at least four months to welcome their brave fighters.

Still, two months would be an excruciating wait.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

One month left.

One month left until the train bringing Magnolia soldiers home would arrive.

All the former Fairy Bakery bakers were at the happiest they've been in years. The streets were busier, bustling with life while the citizens who have not gone off to war were preparing.

Cleaning their homes, re-arranging furniture. Planning what dish to cook for the homecoming party all of Magnolia decided to host. The town square was changing with each passing day. At first it was small changes, like new lights placed in the lamps. Or the cobblestone square being scrubbed by all the females in town. You see, they wanted their town to be clean and beautiful when their husbands, lover, father, brother arrived home.

Lucy was not excluded from these activities. Now she made daily visits to the town, always walking half an hour, much to her friend's surprise and delight. Just like all the other townsfolk, Lucy and her friends cleaned their houses. Unlike the townsfolk, they did not do it alone.

Any time Lucy spent in the town was always with a friend, and she had laughed more in a month than she had in the past year.

They cleaned rooms together. Dusted furniture, and little accessories placed around the house. First at Evergreen's house, then Cana's, and they arrived one day to clean Lucy's cabin.

Washing clothes, dusty silverware, beating out the dirt and dust from rugs. It was tiring, but so much fun. They kept on laughing and the joyous attitude made the formerly sad memory filled house come back to life.

And Lucy's eyes had a bright light re-lit in them.

The news of Laxus returning had certainly done her much good.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Tomorrow would be the day. Today, though, Lucy was kept busy in town with a whirlwind of activities. She spent the day at Levy's house, along with Erza and Cana to bake for the homecoming party. Once the war was over, more food was given. She and the other Fairy Bakery workers saved up all the flour, eggs, butter, and so on to bake for the celebration.

Lucy decided to make chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting, and vanilla cupcakes with honey lemon frosting. Everyone else would make something that they specialized in when they worked in Fairy Bakery.

The whole day, Levy's house was filled with the delicious aroma of freshly baked goods. Laughter often came from that house, floating into the street through open windows. An air of festivity had begun. Lucy was sure that Mirajane's house, where the other bakers were, smelled like Levy's house, and everyone was just as joyous as well.

In less than 24 hours, Laxus would be coming back to Magnolia after approximately five years.

She was so excited.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

Lucy looked at each of the soldiers leaving the train station, trying to find the particular scarred face and hair slightly yellower than hers.

Around Lucy, cheers, laughter, and tears of joy were heard from the families as they reunited with their male soldier. Lucy took Levy's hand, and squeezed it slightly. "They'll be here," she said softly, with a smile on her face.

"Elfman!"

"Evergreen!"

"You're finally home, you took your time, you slowpoke!"

"Coming home is a man!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, watching as Levy and Erza smiled and laughed as well. The well muscled man seemed like an odd pair with Evergreen - but they somehow made it work.

"Jellal!"

"Hey, Erza."

"I'm so glad you are home," Erza had tears rolling down her face, "I've missed you so much."

Jellal put his arm around Erza, and had a gentle smile on his tattooed face. "You managed well."

The reunited couples - Cana and Bixlow, Lisanna and Natsu, Mirajane and Freed, and the two mentioned above left the station. They waved at Levy and Lucy, signaling that they would meet up in the town square, where the celebration would be held.

"How've you been, Shrimp?" A deep, gruff, voice came from behind Lucy and Levy.

Levy whirled around at the voice. There, behind her, was Gajeel. Standing with his black hair, many piercings, and fierce red eyes.

"Perfectly fine, I haven't missed you at all."

A pierced eyebrow was raised. "Really? Then I suppose I can leave right now."

"Noo!"

Lucy giggled as Levy clutched Gajeel's arm, pulling on him to guide him towards the square.

"Let's go!" Levy said, before waving to Lucy. "Lu-chan, I'll see you there, okay?"

Lucy nodded, watching as they left. _'Where is Laxus? He was supposed to come...'_

Pushing her way to the front of the station, she watched as a few last soldiers leave the train station. None of them had the blonde hair she was looking for. _'Where?'_

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

More time passed, half an hour. Everyone had left the station, leaving it deserted.

 _'I can't believe it. Is he...'_ Lucy thought, not wanting to think the worst.

Sitting down on the platform of the station, she lay down and curled up in a ball, as the tears started to drip down her face.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

A train pulled into the station, but Lucy was fast asleep. Tear marks were on her face, as she lay here, right at the platform.

Large booted feet stepped off the train, the only one to disembark.

The only one to leave the train - which was full of soldiers who had fought in the war.

The man chuckled deeply, looking down at the blonde. Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms. Arms that she had not been held in for over five years. "Tsk. Stupid Blondie," he muttered.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

She could smell... pine. And electricity. It smelled like Laxus.

Impossible.

She hadn't seen him in five years.

He hadn't gotten off the train at the station.

This was just a dream.

Best to enjoy as much as she could. Lucy wrapped her arms around the slightly warm heat source, inhaling deeply as Laxus' scent filled her nose.

This was the best dream...

But.

You can't smell things in dreams.

With that revelation, Lucy's eyes opened slowly. They were stuck together from crying herself to sleep at the station. The station... she wasn't at the station. She was being carried by someone.

Someone who smelled like Laxus...

"Oi, you awake, Blondie?"

Someone who sounded like Laxus...

It could only be Laxus.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

"Try this one!" Lucy said, picking up one of the cupcakes she had baked. "I sold this in Fairy Bakery."

Laxus took the cupcake from her hand, and bit into it. "Mmm... it's delicious. Way better than that first meal you ever cooked for me." He ruffled her hair, smirking at the way she frowned and reached up to fix it.

The party was well under way, Lucy had introduced Laxus to everyone, just to find out that he had fought with the husbands of Levy, Erza, and the others.

What a coincidence.

A slow song was played, and the talking quieted down.

"Would you care to dance?" Laxus asked, placing the half eaten cupcake aside, and bowing with a slight flourish.

"It would be my pleasure," Lucy replied. She took his hand, and he led her in the simple waltz.

Other couples joined in, all with smiles on their faces, as they enjoyed the company of their loved one that they haven't seen in a long time.

And that night, Lucy danced away with Laxus under the light of the lanterns, along with all the friends she had gained during the five year war.

It was truly a happy ending indeed.

·٠•◉●◉•٠·

 **A/N: How was that? It took a bit longer to write, as I have never really experienced something like this. Apologies if it seemed unrealistic! This was my first LaLu oneshot, do you think all the characters were pretty in character? In AUs, it's a little harder to maintain the character's personality unless if the perfect roles are given to the perfect characters.**

 **Did any of you think Laxus wasn't going to come? What would you want to eat from Fairy Bakery?**

 **Thanks for your support, I'll be working on a multi-chapter soon!**

 **dolphintale204**


End file.
